


Midnight Returns

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Presents, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: It was almost midnight and Taura was shutting the shop when Asra entered, smiling upon seeing his apprentice.





	Midnight Returns

It was almost midnight and Taura was shutting the shop when Asra entered, smiling upon seeing his apprentice.

“Master.” She greeted as he walked over.

“Hello, Taura.” He replied, before reaching into his pack and pulling out a book. “I saw this at a market stall and recalled you talking about it.”

Taura took the book from him and inspected it. It was about a woman who slowly transforms into a bird.

“Thank you!” She cried, returning the smile, “I can’t wait to read this!”

Before Asra could reply, she vanished upstairs. Asra chuckled. Hopefully she’d remember to sleep tonight.


End file.
